


Loved- Roceit

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Remus is a good brother, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Soft Deceit Sanders, everyone is happy for once, soft, thats new i know. shocker, they get a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Summary: Roman and Dee are married, soft, and use the same pet names me and my partner use. Also, Dee really wants one of the puppies Remus rescued.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Kudos: 104





	Loved- Roceit

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Amata is an Australian Sheperd because they are my favourite type of dog and I love her.
> 
> Also also. Amata means loved (the feminine version of it) in Italian and as I’ve made some real nifty Italian friends recently and I thought it was a fitting and a quite pretty name, so here we are.

"Starlight, could you come here for a moment?"

Dee's call woke Roman up from his pleasant half slumber. Having dozed off while reading the book one of their friends had given him so many years ago. So long ago even that the pages were slightly dusty and he'd sneezed a few times when opening it for the first time.

He got up from the couch, cracking his neck a couple of times to get rid of the stiffness that had snuck in when his head had lulled forward, before getting up and patting over to his husband. His bare feet making gentle ruffling noises on the carpet.

Dee was standing in the kitchen. Rotating the ring around his finger with his other hand. He was nervous, Roman knew. He'd only do that when he was nervous or when he was extremely hungry and about to pester him until he'd go and make him something to eat.

They'd eaten two hours ago. So he must be nervous.

"What is it sunshine?" Roman asked, the pet name slipping off his tongue easily and Dee smiling slightly at it. It'd been one he'd picked up quickly after Dee had started calling him starlight.  
His husband had sputtered and shoved his shoulder in a mock offense the first time he'd used it, so of course, it had stuck around.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that Dee was rotating the obsidian black wedding band with his thumb and pointy finger and that meant that he was nervous.

He was now also refusing to look him in the eye.

So Roman approached, carefully reaching out and with his slower movements asking his husband if today was a day that he was okay to be touched.

When Dee nodded he put his hands on the other's waist and carefully brought him closer, pulling him in for a hug and swaying them slowly from side to side. Left to right and forwards and backwards in a motion that could almost be described as dancing if Dee wasn't still rotating the ring.

"You can tell me anything, my love. Whatever it is that has got you so riled up, we can deal with this together alright?"

A soft huff of laughter was blown against his neck and Dee nodded his head. Carefully pulling away but staying close enough for Roman to be able to hold his waist still.

"Your brother called yesterday evening."

Roman tensed up slightly, hands tightening the slightest bit on his loves waist but loosening right away.

That didn't mean bad news. Remus called often these days.

After Dee convinced him to talk to his brother and the two of them had gone to joined therapy sessions together to figure out what had gone so wrong in their past and how they could reconnect, they had slowly begun to do just that.

So Remus calling didn't mean bad news anymore.

Remus calling Dee instead of him and Remus calling late enough for Roman to not have noticed made the chances of it being good news significantly slimmer though.

Dee seemed to be able to sense his growing worry. And now it was his turn to put his hands on his husbands' cheeks and look him in the eye.

"What did he say?" "Nothing bad sunshine, I promise." "Then why are you so nervous about it?"Dee inclined his head at that as if acknowledging his own nervousness for the very first time. He didn't seem too worried to continue though. And so he did.

"He said he found some stray puppies yesterday. He'd been walking back home after being at the bar-" Roman winced at that and Dee rolled his eyes and pinched him. Trying to remind his husband that they'd gone there too. And often as well, dancing through the night together..

"-when he heard squeaking. Apparently, he found them in a dumpster at the back of the Denny's. Took the entire box with him because he didn't want to leave them there."

Roman slowly nodded at that, dropping his hands from his husband's waist and leaning against the kitchen counter instead. Cold tiles under his feet sending shivers down his spine and trying to subtly tik tik tik his hand with the ring on it on the counter without making too much noise.

Dee's gaze traveled to the hand, and Roman stopped right away before Dee planted a small kiss on his partner's cheek and a soft smile took over his loves features. "You know you don't have to tone that down when it's just me dear. You know I don't mind."

Roman nodded and gave him a smile, ticking a little more freely, a little more animated as he tried to focus on the subject they were discussing.

"So your question is...?" "It's not really a question more than that it is a request. We've wanted a dog for such a long time now. You told me the house gets too quiet when I'm out at work and you're home writing. I thought... Well, I thought this was as good a chance as any!"

"Starlight..." Romans started, a heart so full of love for this man. So full of doubt about this decision. "Have you thought this through? You know how much work these things are and, while I'd love nothing more, there are so many things we'd need to get them if we would take one in."

Dee nodded at that and, miraculously, magicked up an entire list of items they'd need and where to buy them on his phone, Romans eyes widening more and more with each thing he listed of.

"You really want this dog don't you love?"

Dee simply nodded, quickly pulling up a picture of Remus, soaking wet but smiling from ear to ear, holding three seemingly just bathed tiny puppies in a soft fluffy towel.

"I'm not talking you into this if you don't want to as well. But I know it's been your dream to have one and we've talked about it so much!"

Roman slowly began nodding his head at that, looking at the picture in front of him as one of his hands found his husbands and locked their fingers together carefully. Securely. Safely.

"Which one did you have your eye on?" he asked casually. Not missing how his love's eyes lit up and he began to speak in a more animated way as he explained how he's fallen in love with the middle one because of the white spot under her eye that looked like a spade and how Remus said they were very sweet pups and how she was running around his apartment all day exploring.

“How about we go pay Remus a visit hm? Then we can meet the pups and get to know them a little better and I can finally have that game of twister I promised him.”

Dee lit up at that and, already going over all the things they needed to do and how he could buy most of it online and wondering about where the should put her bed, he flung his arms around his love, picked him up and twirled his shorter companion around excitedly, Roman's skirt fawning out as he did so.

-

“Amata sweetheart, come here.”

A dog with a yellow bandana around her neck ran towards him at full speed. Coming to an abrupt stop on the carpet and staring up at him, mouth open, tongue lolling out.  
“Up.”

It had been an interesting five months since they had taken the dog home.

After they’d gone to Remus and Roman watched his husband play with the puppies, nearly crying when the lovely lady that was currently on his lap licking all over his face fell asleep on his chest when he laid down, he’d been won over.

They’d taken her home right away, making an appointment with the vet and going to buy all the things they needed right away for her. The pup wagging her tail the entire time they were in the car. Her little paws on the door and her head barely reaching high enough to look out of the window.

It had been interesting indeed. With having to scrub the carpet clean over and over before she was fully potty trained and watching Dee’s eyes light up when she sat on command for the first time. Feeding her bits of egg under the table or watching he be absolutely baffled by the fact that upside-down bowls could hide stuff.

Interesting yes. But not at all unpleasant.

They went on long walks through the forest near their home more often. Driving to the beach on hot summer days where their backs stuck to the car seats to sunbathe and watch through tinted shades as Dee and Amata chased the waves before running back when they got too close.

And, as he sits here now. Autumn leaves covering the grass of their little garden, the faint smell of paint on and dried smears of it still on his hands from his newest creation, Dee snickering quietly as he takes picture after picture of his husband laying on the couch with the pup as Amata seemed to be trying to lick every inch of his face before giving up and laying down in his lap, he can not imagine a time wherein he had been more content with his life than this exact moment.


End file.
